


Rifted Away

by The477Crew



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Drift is from the real world, F/M, Kissing, Rifts - Freeform, season 5, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The477Crew/pseuds/The477Crew
Summary: Drift was an ordinary teenager.Wake up,have breakfast,go to school,leave school,etc ....until Drift wanders off a field trip and comes aacross a giant burger.....thing. Little does he know,that burger is the start of some crazy stuff.(For some reason it doesnt show how many words it has)





	1. Don't wander off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift finds a burger. A burger thats about to change his life.

Beep.Beep.Beep.B-  
Drift turned over and smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. He wanted to fall asleep again,but there was this field trip that he REALY wanted to go to. Why? Maybe becuase there is a rumor that a giant burger thing appeared about two miles from their school. 

He had the perfect plan. Drive to school on his ATK(All Terrain Kart),follow the class to the bus,sneak back to the ATK,and find the burger! He had to admit,he was smart.

Quickly getting dressed and brushing his teeth,he ran straight for the ATK. He didnt want breakfast. He needed to find the burger! "Wonder if it's edible..." Speeding towards the school,he grabbed his dust mask and put it on. He'll need t-OH SHIT! Drift frantically swerved out of the way of a cactus. "Not to self,don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" 

Once at school,he entered the building and walked to his classroom. He plopped onto his seat. "Now what to do?" 

Good question. He honestly had nothing to do. He sighed and layed his head on the desk. He blocked out the noisy chatter of the room. Finally,the third bell rang,signaling announcements were starting. 

After doing the pledge and all that other stuff,the class walked out the dor and towards the buses. Drift,however,walked to the left and out a exit door. What luck! His ATK was right there. He jumped in and quickly sped off. "Burger,here I come!" 

Finally he arrived. The burger was.......big. It was at least twice as tall as him. It was kind of goofy,a mouth with a long cartoonish tounge. 

Drift got an idea. He pulled out some spray cans and went to work. After at least two hours,his creation was done! On the tounge was Drift's symbol,a Japanese kitsune mask with some changes to it. Drift walked over to his ATK,and pulled out a water bottle. Chugging it,he wondered if anyone had noticed if he was missing. 

Probably not. He walked back to study his work. It looked awesome! A crackling noise directed attention away. Suddenly,his vision went white. When it returned to normal,instead of being in the California desert,he was on a hill,grass everywhere. "Wha-?" Suddenly,the burger crashed down behind him. His ATK also arrived. 

To his surprise,an Eastern Island head fell 20 feet in front of him. Then a 1940's ........cart.....thing. He didnt know. He freaked out when a NORSE SHIP dive bombed farther down the hill. In shock,Drift blacked out and hit the ground.


	2. New Arrival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brite Bomber and the gang find a very confused Drift.

Drift woke up with a groan. What happened? He must off passed out. His eyes still closed,he expected to still be in the desert. There was no way he just....teleported to the hill. He slowly opened his eyes.

Nope. Still on the hill. What was really strange was the fact that the 1940s cart,the Easter Island head and the Norse ship were missing. The burger was still behind him,and the ATK had rolled down the hill. Drift sat down,not knowing what to do.

He had felt the new presence before he saw it. A human,not from this universe. The crack in the sky had grown big. Very big. And then things from the real earth started appearing. Uncle Pete had been crying as he came to the Enforcer's office. "Mr.E-Enforcer,m-my restraunt,it's ruined! The tomato-head,it's gone!"  
Enforcer had managed to calm him down. But now.......the problem was getting serious. He would.....have to eliminate this newcomer soon.Peace and Order must be restored.

Brite Bomber first experienced the power of the rift when Mosity Mire and Anarchy Arces disappeared. Then....."Rex!" Rex ran over. "Yes?"  
"Explain why there is a golf cart in your backyard?"  
"What?" He hurlded his fence and gaped as he saw the vehicle laying sideways in his backyard.  
"Um.......the heck?" Ignoring Rex,Brite Bomber opened the gate,entered the ATK,and pulled Rex in. "Let's go get Cuddle Team leader!"

Cuddle Team Leader had found a ATK of her own. "They're all over the Island! Sun Strider found one in her pool." 

A loud crackling noise on a hill by Pleasent Park caught their attention. A norse ship,a eastern island head,and ......an 1940s....something were sucked away. How come she didnt see them? But on the hill.....the missing Durr Burger and an ATK. there was a figure that she couldn't really see. She squinted,making out a person. "Hey,there's someone over there!"

Drift was alerted by the sounds of ATKs. "What?" He saw two speeding over to him. Eventaully they arrived. He saw a girl wearing a shirt that had a llama on it,blue pants,and her hair was tied into a ponytail. He also saw a a guy wearing a dinosaur suit getting poked by a...um........someone wearing a pink bear suit with a oversized...bear head? He didnt really know.

The ponytail girl spoke first "Hey,Rex,Cuddle,stop it." She turned his attention to Drift. Suddenly his face went red.She was cute. Drift tried to make the blush fade but he failed. Drift prayed the girl didn't see. "Hi,I'm Brite Bomber. So,I'm guessing your'e new here,since you just come out of one of those rifts."

Drift forgot how to speak. He was pretty sure he had that ablity a couple of minutes ago. "Y-yeah. I did."  
Damn it Drift,get your SH!T together. He put his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Drift."

Brite Bomber shook it. "So the dino is Rex,and the furry-" Cuddle Team Leader took off her mask and glared at Brite. "I'm not a furry." She put the mask back on.

Brite Bomber rolled her eyes. "And the BEAR is Cuddle Team Leader. Just call her Cuddle."

On Stunt Mountain,Diecast,formally Omega's minion but now worked for the Enforcer,watched. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Enforcer,I've found the target. He's near Pleasant."

Enforcer smiled under his mask."Good.The sooner we get rid of him,the sooner the island will be safe. Becuase if we don't in time..."

"The cube will spawn."


End file.
